Unrequited Vows?
by Tabitha MacConnell
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in love, but something is wrong. Is he truely betrayed by the person he loves most? Why did Harry leave him?R&R please! (Draco/Harry)
1. Rush to Tears

**Title**: **Unrequited Vows?  
Author**: Tabitha Mac Connell [Tabs]  
**Pairing**: Draco/Harry (Implied)  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Notes:** I tried to make this story depressing, but I'm not sure I've made it that way. I made it move VERY fast, with little description, so you could try and feel the urgency of the narrator, if it's really bad, or bothersome, please tell me. Another thing, I'm not sure if this will be the only chapter, so I need plenty of good reviews to see if I'm going to continue with this story, or leave it like this. Leaving the story the way it ended now, was my original intention, but I've already had a few death threats from close friends who want to see more of this, tell me if you want more!!! This is a rough draft of this story, but it's probably how I'm going to leave it, unless you want more of the story written, then I'll edit it so it reads better (**if the spelling really bother's you, please let me know!** I didn't bother using spell check on this because it IS just a rough draft)  
**WARNINGS: **Umm, not much, except there is a male in love with another male, so if you don't like that, then STOP reading now.  
**Disclaimer**: The characters, I don't own them, bla bla bla, you've hear this all before. This is _fan_ fiction, so, of course, they couldn't be my characters!

**Unrequited Vows?**

@~##~@

A loud buzzing could be heard in his ear, but he couldn't seem to figure out what it was…

Suddenly, it all came back it him. If he didn't roll over and wake up now, he would fail what he'd been planning all the night before. The alarm clock made one more buzz and the young man in bed, fell out in fright.

"Fuck!" he shouted, "I'm going to be late!"

Getting up he ran to his closet and threw the doors open. Scanning the contents he found what he was looking for. It was his best dress robe; black silk, with Celtic designs on the silver trim. Grabbing it, he ran to the bathroom to get changed and clean up.

@~##~@

Standing in front of the mirror he viewed his appearance; the robe fit him nicely, and made his white-blond hair almost seem to glow. His light blue eyes seemed silver because of the tears beginning to form in them.

Suddenly looking at the clock again he swore. He was really going to be late now. Grabbing his want, he muttered the spell to apperate, and was whisked away. When he reached his destination he broke into a run.

"Damn people! Can't even apparate close! Fuck!" he muttered under his breath as he ran on. 

His heart was pounding and his throat was burning, tears had started to blur his vision again when he saw it, looming in the distance. The castle was his final destination, where his heart, and life, would be decided. It had been three years since he had been there. Three years of war, love, and confusion.

_'That confusion split us apart, I understand that now, but three weeks later you have to do this? You gave me no time to think, to figure things out_.' His internal monologue continued as he entered the castle and ran down the halls.

Finally the doors of the Great Hall loomed before him. He stood - frozen to the spot - tears welled in his eyes. His breath was coming in bursts, and he was shaking with fear.

'_I can do this. I love him, I can spend forever with him, this is just a test. He's just testing me, that's it,_' he thought to himself, although his heart was crying out in anguish at the thought of the actual truth,_ he doesn't really love me…_ Shaking himself free of the thoughts he straightened, threw his shoulders back, and threw the giant doors open, not even bothering to wipe his eyes.

@~##~@

All one hundred and fifty people that were sitting (many with red hair) turned to look at him, for he had just made a large racket when the doors were slammed open. He didn't notice them, he didn't notice any of them, except for the two people in the front of the room. One of them had long red hair and was wearing white lacy dress robes, the other had black hair, black dress robes, and the most beautiful emerald eyes.

'_Please…_' he thought.  The tears that had been threatening him all day had involuntarily begun to spill from his eyes as he looked into the green eyes of his former lover. He became aware of the dead silence, and Ginny Weasley staring at him like he was a freak from a circus, but he didn't care, he ignored all else but the confused young man at the alter.

"Harry…" he whispered, just loud enough so that everyone in the hall, including Harry Potter, could hear the anguish in Draco Malfoy's voice as it echoed against the walls in the chamber…

@~##~@

So, should that be the end??? I need you guys to tell me what you thought, and if you really think I should continue, because like I said (See **NOTES** at top), I was originally going to end it just like this.


	2. Into the Darkness

**Title**: **Unrequited Vows?  
Author**: Tabitha Mac Connell [Tabs]  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Notes:** YAY! I decided to continue this after all the great feedback you guys sent. I would have had this finished sooner but I was so busy with schoolwork. I've spent most of my vacation week deciding on where this story happened to be going. Now I've finally gotten time to write it… I'm sorry for this one being so short too… I don't know where on earth my long-windedness has gone too.

**Unrequited Vows?  
**Part 2 – Into the Darkness

Draco Malfoy stood at the doors of Hogwarts great hall, tears silently falling from his eyes. He suddenly turned on heel and fled from the accusing eyes. He had hoped it hadn't been true, he had hoped Harry loved him. Apparently, he was wrong. 

They had spent two years as lovers during the three-year war, but the past ten months Harry had been acting differently. His attention had been wandering, and he left the flat for nights at a time. In those moments, Draco was scared he had done something wrong, to make Harry not love him anymore. Now Draco didn't doubt it. Harry had left him for a Weasley, a _female_ Weasley no less.

Draco ran blindly away from the castle, not noticing where he was going until he saw the Whomping Willow. '_That should do it. A nice slow painful way to die, I'm sure the Weasley bitch would like it. I can't survive with out you Harry. I don't know what I did you drive you away, but now I'll stay out of your life forever. I always knew you were too good to be true._' Draco ran up to the tree and waited to be bludgeoned to death.

The first blow hit Draco right in the stomach, making him double over in pain. The next hit him in the side of his head, knocking him unconscious…

@~##~@

_I remember, the first time I saw you during the war_…

Harry drew out his wand slowly and thoughtfully. His hair was matted to his forehead with sweat, and his face was unshaven. Harry's eyes were wild, and he looked on edge. He took a step forward, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

_I remember how confused you were when I said I wanted to join you_…

"You can't be serious Malfoy. I can spot a lie when I hear one, and right now, I'm hearing one," Harry snarled. 

_You made me take veritaserum three times before you believed me.  
I remember the last question you asked_…

Harry straightened and decided to ask one more question before the potion worked off. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because, I love you."

I bet the look on your face was priceless… I still love you, you know?  
I remember that one time I got back from a battle, how scared you were that you were going to lose me… 

"Draco, please don't die." Harry put his hand on the side of Draco's face. Draco was bruised and cut all over, and his breathing shallow. Harry unknowingly had tears flowing down his cheeks. "I can't lose you. I… I love you."

_It was your first declaration of love. It's so clear in my memories… Oh Harry…what did I do?  
I remember the first kiss so well. I happened right after I got well_.

Harry had been sitting outside the healing house for the past three days. He wouldn't leave to eat or sleep, just to go to the bathroom. On numerous occasions he was told to leave, but he never did. Then, late in the afternoon on the third day as he was returning from the bathroom there was a figure with white-blond hair standing in the doorway. Harry broke into a run, tears of joy falling onto his cheeks. "Draco!" He shouted. He wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"Harry?" Draco asked softly.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I never want to part with you for that long again." Draco looked confused, so Harry decided to show him how he felt. Harry took one of his hands from Draco's waist, and put it on his chin, tilting it upwards. He leaned in closing his eyes as his mouth pressed softly against Draco's. 

Draco's eyes widened and then closed as well. He wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and deepened the kiss.

_It was hard times after that, but we made it through.  
When the war ended we were so happy. We bought a flat together and were prepared to spend the rest of our lives together_…

"Welcome to our new home love," Harry said happily to Draco. He squeezed his hand and then grinned, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. "How about we test the bed?"

_Life was so wonderful, but then you started becoming distant_.

"Harry-love? Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"To work. I'll be back later." He then slammed the front door.

_It was when you first started changing when I noticed the ring.  
I bet it was from her, wasn't it? Why did you leave Harry? I thought you loved me_…

"What's that on your finger?"

"It's nothing!" Harry snarled. He stood up and left the flat.

_That was when you started spending most nights at 'work' too.  
Then, you just didn't come home one day. I called the Ministry and spoke to your secretary every day. She just kept saying that she hadn't seen you.  
It was three weeks later that I learned about your wedding_…

@~##~@

The first person to run after Draco was someone very unexpected. It was Ronald Weasley. Even when they were fighting on the same side they never got along and loathed each other with their very souls. He saw Draco collapse from the blow to the head and he tried to run faster to reach him. He transfigured into his form of a bright red squirrel and raced for the knot in the tree. All the while he heard the tree beating Draco to death.

When the tree stopped moving he transformed back and looked at Draco. Draco was bloodied, broken, and not breathing…

@~##~@

End Part 2

Thank you, EVERYONE who reviewed, and e-mailed me. Your comments helped me finish this second part. I am sorry it took SO long to finish though. There WILL be a part 3. Don't worry. Expect it no later than by the end of January. Mid-Terms are coming up and I'm not sure how long I'll have to write. I'll try very hard though, but part three WILL be out by the last day of January, I promise!


End file.
